Jealousy and Passion
by brokenteddybear
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are master and butler? Sebastian brings home a noblewoman, Grell. Ciel becomes jealous as his darkest fear is let out. Whats the end result? Two-part one shot! Lemon in the end


Hi guys! I'm new and this is my first fan fiction! I really love Black Butler, I changed the characters a little bit... Grell becomes a noblewoman. Ciel and Sebastian stay the same as master and butler. The storyline for this two part one shot is not from the original Kuroshitsuji. This is my own little thoughts.

WARNING. OH YEAH THERES A **LEMON** ;) IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI/ BLACK BUTLER. ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE AUTHOR. NO COPYRIGHT VIOLATIONS NEEDED. **

* * *

Ciel's lovely face had become slightly swollen from the hours of crying and sniffing because of Sebastian. Sebastian was such an ass. He brought back women from the dance, and one in peculiar, Grell, a famous noble women, was attached to Sebastian since they arrived at the dance. They came back to the phantomhive manor and rushed to Sebastian's room. Ciel had followed them secretly and saw them in doing some "kinky" things. Sebastian was half naked, showing his abs and was unbuckling his belt. Grell was blushing and gasping as she saw his thing appear.

*Flashback*

"It's so big Sebastian 3~... I have never seen such a big monster before~" She was squealing with excitement. She removed her dress and was only in a tight white corset and a white lacy bra and underwear. She pounced into Sebastian's arms and started too rub his thing with her skillful hand. He responded with only a slight grunt. Grell saw this as a chance to ask him a question.

" Sebastian... Why don't you come and serve me instead? I can give you much more of what "you" want. I can give you as much money and wealth you want."

Sebastian doesn't answer, but instead, grabs Grell and blindfolds her and ties her arms together with his tie, finally replied, "Thank you for the offer, but I must decline your offer Mistress Grell. I like working with a hardworking boy. He does all the work a normal adult would do, and does everything with ease."

She was shocked, "decline..? But why? What is in this house that I don't have? This master you serve, does he give you what you desire? He's only a boy, a small and weak fella. He is an arrogant little piece of crap and he is such a lonely and depressing boy. Losing his parents in that fire must have been such a loss..." Grell chuckles slightly, "he is such a pitiful little boy. HE HAS NO ONE. Did you know that when he was missing after the fire, he had become a slave in an underground house. Ciel went from eating the most expensive meats and deserts to getting stale bread and dirty water. I heard he did 'everything' that the old men told him to do, even cleaning the floors with his mouth. Isn't he revolting? She laughed wickedly. Ciel was horrified, how did she know such things about him? His greatest fear had came true. Sebastian saw him for what he really was. A disgusting whore!"

Ciel must have made a noise because Sebastian had slightly turned his eyes to face the boy by the closed door. Sebastian turned to Grell, and said "mistress Grell, please do not speak of Ciel like that." He smiled a smile that had a dark aura around it. He pounded his thing into her and she gasped. He continued to pound and pound and Ciel could not stand it.

Was this his punishment? He stood up and ran quietly down the hallway and went to the one place that he would have never have thought he would go again.

*End of Flashback*

He had hid in the abandoned tree trunk he use to go when he was young. The tree brought back many happy and yet painful memories of his mother and father. He really missed them, but his only goal was to find the killer, and kill him. But why? Why did his heart feel so broken and lonely? He touched the leaf that had just fallen. He knew his butler was a demon with sexy pheromones coming out of him. He knew a lot of people found him very appealing with his VERY built body, slender fingers, and beastly eyes. He smushed the leaf into a crumple. Sebastian could have been a perfect match to any royalty in England and could have taken there souls. But why stick with a 15 year old boy with no appeal and be a butler? Sebastian being a butler did not suit him at all.

Ciel thought and thought and finally came with a conclusion. As he opened his hand, the little bits of leaf came out of his small hand and blew into the wind. He was gonna let Sebastian go. He would let the demon have his soul and go to Hell. The last bit of leaf flew into the cold harsh wind, and he got out of the tree and headed back to the manor. Arriving at the manor he ignored Maylin, and the others and headed to his room.

He yelled out, "Do not enter my room for the rest of the night, understand? "Yes, Master Ciel," they all said in unison. He heard everyone's voice, except for Sebastian. Of course, Sebastian was probably still screwing around with Grell. As he sighed, he opened his bedroom door, and there was Sebastian.

"Young master, where did you run off too? I had made you your favorite chocolate cake, but you were not in your room."

"Um... I was out for the remaining of the night." "I see, would you like to go to sleep now? Do you need my assistance my lord?" The "my lord" part hurt Ciel.

"No thank you Sebastian. You can leave NOW." He said very loudly as he hid his face with his hair. He pointed to the door. Sebastian did not move a wink. "Sebastian, did you not hear me?" Still hiding his face, tears were slowly coming down his face.

"Yes my lord" and he bowed.

The next night, Ciel had written up a letter for Sebastian about what he was thinking about last night. Ciel entered Sebastian's room and placed the letter on his pillow. He was about to leave when he heard a sound by the door. "Oh shit." Ciel quickly hid under the table hoping it wasn't Sebastian. The door knob was turning and Ciel was sweating like crazy. The door knob was continuing to turn but it stopped. Ciel waited for a couple of seconds and started to get opened the door to leave. He scanned the hallways and saw no one. He ran back to his room unaware that Sebastian had hidden behind the curtain seeing Ciel had left a letter to him.

The next morning, it was just like any normal morning- Sebastian waking up Ciel and setting up the breakfast. Ciel was confused. He thought that Sebastian would have at least asked about the letter, if it meant anything to him. "I guess my feelings were never his concern" Ciel sighed. He acted normal for the rest of the morning and afternoon. He requested Sebastian to come to his room at midnight to finally discuss some things, (The letter). Ciel was finishing his bath. He was rubbing his shampoo off of him when Sebastian came to his bedroom. Ciel did not notice. Ciel was wrapping up his bath and wore an plaid white shirt and some short white boxers. He came into the room not expecting Sebastian to be sitting on his bed.

"Sebastian. Wh-why are you on my bed? Get out now."

"The question should be young master, what is this letter?"

"So you read it right?" "..." He did not reply but his eyes turned slightly purple. "SEBASTIAN. Answer my question."

"My lord, I heard you. But I feel like if I leave you now, you won't call for me again." "What you said is true. I won't be needing your services anymore. I have decided for you to take my soul later tonight and then you can leave the phantomhive name behind you forever, understand." Ciel was trying hold back his waterfall of tears. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and they both walked to the door until Ciel reluctantly released Sebastian's hand.

"You can come back later to receive my soul, I need to do something before that." As Ciel was closing the door, Sebastian stared at the boy. Ciel blushed and hesitantly glanced up to meet Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian seeing the young master like this made him slightly aggravated. Sebastian quickly stormed back into the room grabbing the unguarded Ciel from behind. He took the young boy by the hips.

"Seb...astian...! What are... Ah ah~ doing?"gasping for some air.

"Young master. I am just doing what you told me too- preparing for my meal now." Smiling his wickedly cruel sexy smiles.

Ciel blushed and his heart was palpitating nonstop. Sebastian used his expert tongue and licked Ciel's neck. "Se..bas...tian~ stop this at... ONCE." Ciel failing to push Sebastian away, asked him a question. "Did I ever matter to you Sebastian? Was I only a boy that had a soul worth wasting time for?" Ciel started to cry until Sebastian stopped and took the boys face into his hands. Ciel instinctively rubbed his cheeks against the hands and cried some more. "Sebastian I always loved you. Not just some school kid love, but some passionate love. You probably don't love me like how I feel about you, but..." His speech was stopped by Sebastian's lips meeting up to Ciel's. "Sebastian. Wha-t-t. What are you doing?" Sebastian kissed the young master with more passion, making Ciel weak in the legs. Noticing Ciel's weakening stance, he scooped up Ciel into his arms and placed him onto the bed.

"My lord, I have always loved you also. You have made me feel something I have never felt before, love."

"Sebastian..." Ciel was happy and was crying, "why's why do you love ME? I'm a sorry excuse for a human. I have done things that are disgraceful even to the poor!"

"My lord, is this about Grell?"

Reluctantly he answered softly "yes".

Sebastian chuckled a little and removed Ciel's white shirt. Ciel felt raw. He blushed madly. He covered his nipples and his little monster with his hands. "My lord, there isn't anything to be afraid of. You are a beautiful sight. He grabbed Ciel's waist and pulled him against the wall, placing the young masters face slightly above his. He nipped at Ciel's lower lip, feeling the slight shudder from the boy. Sebastian chuckled and inserted his tongue into Ciel's warm mouth. Ciel, unknowingly, deepened the kiss, leaning his head closer to Sebastian, wrapping his skimpy arms around the neck of his demon. Sebastian, a bit shocked but intrigued, slowly moved his fingers from his waist all the way down to his thighs. He brushed his slender fingers across the white flesh, and it earned a moan from Ceil.

Satisfied he continued his torture until the young master stopped the heated kisses to pout and cross his arms across his body. Sebastian, oddly asked "What is the matter my lord?" "Sebastian... You undress too" Ceil nervously commanded. Chuckling, Sebastian nodded his head as he was unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt fell down as fast as if he had not been wearing one at all. He quickly returned to providing his young master a slow, but pleasurable torture. Sebastian pinched both nipples while leaving hickeys on the porcelain like skin. Ciel's body was becoming very naughty. His mind was becoming blurred and all the passionate kisses had made him weak.

"Sebastian... The bed", pointing to the large master bed in his room.

* * *

Guys, what do you think? Is it looking good? Should I write the next chapter? What are your thoughts!?

Advice and feedback are welcomed :)

Thanks guys, hoped you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
